


Dirty Paws

by LadysWords



Series: Dirty Paws verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Injury, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, POV Female Character, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadysWords/pseuds/LadysWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wished they were dealing with those sparkly, docile, domesticated, vegetarian vampires she saw in Twilight. </p><p>Because she hadn't planned on being a were-lynx. Scott knew that, the pack knew it well enough.<br/>Hell, even Peter Hale had albeit, grudgingly, acknowledged it.</p><p>But the vampire hadn't known that. She'd admit it. They weren't the most considerate or 'choosy' of supernaturals. So of course, they didn't care who they decided was on their menu for the night was.  </p><p>So really, everything was fine and dandy up until two weeks ago.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Paws

 

**Dirty Paws:**

_**Prologue** _

Different Teeth

She loved werewolves. Really she did.

In fact, she deals with them every day nowadays. 

Ever since...she accidentally made her best friend run into one. That one night in the woods in sophomore year. 

Now, she gets to dates one as well. 

Stiles calls him sour wolf so often now that he doesn't even scowl at her!

And everything had been great. 

Until two weeks ago. Because before two weeks ago she was human.

She was the girl who brought a bat to help fight supernaturals.

While she would admit it was had been secretly jealous. Of the mere fact that everyone else was _something_ except for her and Danny.

But Danny didn't know what was going on, so he didn't exactly count. 

 

So what had happened two weeks ago?

A few Vampires had decided to stop by Beacon Hills to get a few quick snacks. And Stiles ended up wishing that those sparkly, docile, vegetarian, domesticated vampires she saw in Twilight were real. 

As it turned out Twilight had the wrong facts.

Big time.

Instead those vampires from _'Mystic Falls_ ’ were closer to the real thing.

Not that they were right as well. But semantics. 

They were just a tad lot.. deadlier. 

And the whole stabbing them with a white oak stake thing? That apparently didn't work on them either. 

 

So yes, she was wishful thinking of Twilight vampires. 

But even so, she was never picking up a Twilight book or any type of vampire book again after this. 

Because now? They had to deal with feral Mystic Fall vampires and with their 'daylight rings' thingy 24/7.

It sucked. 

 

But, they were dealing with the vampire issue well enough.

Till a stupid vampire decided to drop by near her house and then tried to make her chow.

Which forced her boyfriend to change her into a were-wolf.

And then you would think she would actually turn into a wolf!

But no… she didn't!

Life wasn't fair.

And she was moping over it. 

 

“Stiles. I can hear you thinking again.”  Derek mused glanced at her, as raised his eyebrow at her.

Did she forget to say what she can turn into now? A Lynx!

She was annoyed. Very annoyed.

Stupid eyebrows. Stupid vampires.

She growled at Derek.

Derek quirked his lips at her.

He quirked his lips! How dare he!

She lowered one of her ears.

And gave Derek,  a look of pure annoyance. As if to demonstrate. 

  _An a_   _annoyed Lynx Stiles_

 

She heard Scott chuckling beside her their interaction.

“Stiles, I understand you’re annoyed that you didn't get to turn into an all powerful werewolf. But, hey- at least the bite took!” Scott grinned at her sheepishly at her face. 

She heard Isaac snickering in the back.

 She shot him annoyed look, and sighed remembering why.

“The bite barely did. You nearly died.” Derek snapped at Scott as he listened the two.

That's when they all stopped laughing. 

 

Stiles lowered her gaze and she remembered blood.

And how it all began nearly two weeks ago...

 

                                                                      

 


End file.
